1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to the field of back end server applications. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate generally to providing an automatic interface between a back end server application that is a human resources management application and a user through a messaging environment.
2. Related Art
Human resources management applications provide a platform to manage administrative costs in areas such as delivering training, tracking performance, invoicing, and other related professional services. The human resources management applications improve administrative efficiencies by assessing gaps in current skills and certifications of employees of a corporation, plan training to close those gaps, improve learning of employees through training offerings, and improve performance of the employees.
Typically, deployment of a human resource management application is centralized to allow administrators across a corporation to quickly access human resource data. However, progress reporting of employees within the human resource application can be a tedious process. An administrator, or employee, needs to log into the human resource application, navigate to the correct page or screen, and update the progress of each entry individually.
As such, the user must have knowledge of the human resource application in order to effectively navigate to the correct screen for interacting with the human resource application. This is problematic when users (e.g., employees of a corporation) who are not especially familiar with the system are asked to track progress for a particular goal (e.g., sales goals) assigned to that user. As a result, users who have a difficult time navigating through the human resource application may choose not to use the human resource application to track their progress, thereby nullifying the benefits provided by the human resource application to the corporation.